Protocol Specific Research Protocol Specific Research for the Holden Comprehensive Cancer Center supports innovative, short-term. Pilot and Phase I cancer trials based on advances made in the laboratories of Holden Comprehensive Cancer Center scientists and concepts generated by clinical investigators. These studies are also supported by institutional funds. A rigorous selection process is in place to assure only high quality studies are supported through protocol specific research.